The Day The Buddis Stood Still
by Massy Chick21
Summary: A bizzare celeb visits turn Kong's upside down.


The Day The Buddis Stold Still By M chick Pg-13/Humor

Murdoc was up late at night tpying an email to his beloved Idol of all time, Ozzy Osbourne when he was finished with his email he sent it. Looking at some porno sites.

USA C/A Location: The Osbournes house in L/A...

"You got- ROCK MAIL!"

The computer voice said on Ozzy's screen while legendary Black Sabbath drummer, Tommy was surfing on it. Called Ozzy to come over here.

"Let's see..."

Ozzy sits down next to Tommy putting his glasses on an begins to read an email from Prince of fuckin Darkness,

I'm a loyal follower of your music. I've been to nearlly every one of your Concerts from 1976-1987. Those guys who kicked you out of the bloody band are bloody wankers, to not realize you were born gifted with a far more powerful then their so called pitiful music. I'm pretty sure you remember the Belmont Hell Tour of 78, when your guys speicial guest was The Beatle fuckers. One of the fans in the crowd try to set their drummer Ringo on fire, by secertly getting back stage an swinging down towards the band with a torch. Well Ozyy...I was that brave foolish lad to risked everything to be up on stage with you an the band live. I had dreams then to some day follow in your foot steps, an be well known around the world, an be in The Rock Hall Of Fame. An at last my dream as finally happen, but Gorillaz isn't very rockish just yet. Got this key board player Face Ache who's nothing but a damn head ache, I have to slap him around every nowan then. It would be nice to finally meet you again, I've been a fan of your music for so long.

May the devil be with you, HHHAAIIILL SSAATTANN!

Murdoc Niccals,  
p.s. here's how you get here...

-  
Ozzy stared at the email in disbelief then suddenly remembers that day of the concert, looking at the picture for afew moents. From right to left was the band, an he was in front wearing a Red Dragon tan top back then, an right beside him was alittle boy, in an AC/DC

The next day...

"I'll get it!"

2-D yawned as Noodle took over his spot while Stu opened the enternce doors.

"RRRRROOOOOOCCCCCCKKKKKK NNN RRRRRRRROOOOOOLLLLLL!

Ozzy yelled as 2-D jumped back surprised falling to the ground.

"Hhmm well Muds..."

"You seriously changed alot, you hardly look rockish mate"

Ozz finished giving 2-D a puzzeled look as he took another stare at Murdoc still 13. In the Black Sabbath line up in a AC/DC shirt, blue jeans, dark brown shoes. Doing a flip off an devil sign with his idol Ozzy in 73.

"MURDOC!"

"But I'm not Muds, I'm-"

"So you mind showing me around, loyal dark follower?"

Ozzy smiled cutting off Stu just merly walking in. Noodle notices him giving an odd look then takes off screaming bloody murder as D finally gets back in.

"Wuz dat Noodle?"

2-D moaned rubbing his soar head as Ozzy looked around the lobby curiously.

"Strange...you got circus monkeys doing front desk"

"Who you calling circus monkeys gramps?"

The monkey in the fez hat questioned, flipping Ozzy off, then walks away. Leaving a jaw dropped Prince Of Fucking Darkness stuned.

"That... banana eatter...just talked!..."

"Uhm they can pretty much talk- erm..Ozzy?"

"Ozzy!..."

D slightly tapes Ozzy on the shoulder causing to fall over like he was but cardboard, sighing aloud. Then drags Ozzy off to the kitchen for some ice.

"Hey D mind if you check da fridge?"

"See if their is any fresh rose mary, making pasta"

Rusel asked not bothering to look at 2-D still cooking.

"Fount it"

Stu said giving the undryed packing of Rose Mary to Russel, holding his head in frustration looking for ice in the freezer.

"What's wrong ma-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED OZZY, YOU BASTRAD!"

Russel tweaked running out of the kitchen as 2-D groaned, turning the stove off. Then Carrys Ozzy to his room before someone else thought he killed Ozz man. This just wasn't his day being mistaken for Murdoc, Russel thinking that passed out Ozzy was dead, Noodle seeing a scary looking old man. As he layed Ozzy down on his bed he wonders if this day can get any worse.

"NNNOOOODDDDDLLLLEEEE!"

"RRUUSSSEELL-SSAANN!"

Both Russel an Noodle were running around in the hall ways looking for eachother. Panicing like little rats on coke, then as Noodle turned the corner she ran into Russel falling to the ground. As he picks her up.

"OZZY IS HERE, OZZY IS HERE!"

She bounced up an down excitedly, saddly Russel had no idea about Noodle's secert obession with Ozzy. Giving her a strange look as Noodle stopped, knowing she finally exposed herself as an Ozzy fan.

"You like Ozzy Osbourne!"

"What ever...you been around Muds to much..."

"NNYYAAA-UUHHH!"

"Well I saw a dead Ozzy in the kitchen-"

"D KILLED HIM!"

Russel stated re-freaking out,as Noodle looked stone dead. Shaking her head at the drummer in disbelief.

"You crazy Russel-san!"

"D won't hurt even a fly!"

"Yeah well I'm not-HEY HEY HEY!"

"COME BACK!"

Russ shouted going after little Noodle.

"This isn't cool, where's the fuckin evil Muds!"

Ozzy was throwing an tossing some of 2-D's things around.

"Your suppose to beh satanic, like in the bloody email man!"

"All I'm seeing is tacky Buddis shit..."

"OZZY WAIT DON'T- ...throw that..."

2-D sighed watching his small statue of Budda breaking against the wall. He was starting to become aggravated, as Ozzy continues to destroy his room.

"Finally!"

"Next time I'm stealing from another store"

Murdoc groans, he had to go to 5 different liqour stores to steal his usual brand of Vodka. As he got out of the geep he heard noises from 2-D's room.

"OZZY OSBOURNE!"

Muds shouted when opening the door, dropping his stolen Vodka. Hugging Ozzy tight when he ran over.

"It's meh Murdoc, I was hopping you gotten my bloody email!"

He said hugging still, taking out an old concert line up picture of Black Sabbath's Concert in 1973.

"Ha I knew all along this bloody wanker wasn't you!"

"...Yeah...right..."

Muds stated rolling his eyes then turns his attention to 2-D.

"Face ache...I just have one thing to say to you..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MEH OZZY WAS FUCKING HERE!"

Muds bellowed going to the winnie an comming back firing at will chassing 2-D with his riffel. While Ozzy just stoo their watching.

"YOU PROBABLY MADE ME LOOK LIKE A DAMN FAGGOT!"

"THEIR HE IS!"

Noodle shouted still mad an pointing at 2-D, joining Muds, followed by Russel carrying a wooden bat.

"D-SAN YOU JERK, YOU KILLED OZZY!"

"DDDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"STU WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITHCHA MAN!"

"KNOCKING POOR OZZY UNCONCIONS!"

Poor 2-D was chased an fired at no matter which way he went.

"GUYS C'MON, I DIDN'T TO ANYTHING!"

"I SWEAR!"

"WHY WOULD I HURT AN OLD GEEZER!"

"YOUR SO FUCKING DEAD NOW MUPPET, NO ONE CALLS OZZY A FUCKING GEEZER!'

2-D runs even faster heading into the cem, while continusly thinking of why me an killing myself.

End 5-25-05 2:56 p.m. 


End file.
